


Pictures of My Future

by mamazelena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, an actual pro zelena fic, mama zelena is my fucking lifeblood, wickedstein brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamazelena/pseuds/mamazelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Zelena going to get her sonogram done. 90% Mama Zee, 8% Frankenstein, and 2% Regina. Relates to 5.03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of My Future

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't see many nice Zelena fics, I thought I'd write one. I wasn't too happy that all we got of Zelena's pregnancy (after THAT scene) was a small, shitty phone picture of a sonogram photo. I also think Zelena would be a really great mother, so this is kind of the result of that. 
> 
> My Tumblr: mamazelena.tumblr.com

 

If there was one thing she hated _more_ than being stuck in that box underground, it was being dragged out for sonograms. Not because she didn’t want to see her baby, she _did_ , definitely, but she didn’t enjoy the fact that it was always Frankenstein conducting the procedures, and that Regina always _insisted_ on coming along. Frankenstein just rubbed her the wrong way; she didn’t want that man anywhere near her, and especially not around her baby. Then there was _Regina_ , on the other hand, a completely different story. She always seemed to darken things, and always, as much as she wanted to cry over seeing the beauty that was her _child_ , _always_ stopped her from crying. How she’d been raised by her Father had always kept her from showing emotions openly - keeping tears at bay, keeping anger swallowed back - but it was so much harder to do recently, what with her hormones going haywire. Even with the added strain it took, she still would never cry in front of Regina. She wouldn’t give her sister the satisfaction at seeing her in a weak state, she wouldn’t give her opportunity to mock her for her feelings any longer.

Swallowing a breath as she was pushed and pulled up stairs and through halls, she kept a straight face, her hand moving to press against her stomach as she swallowed again. She was excited to see her _child_ , her _future_ , the one person that would love her and that she could give all the love she had to, but there were just so many wet blankets being thrown over her excitement. The near constant worry she had over Regina taking her child made it so hard to be happy, and it was part of the reason she’d been meditating so much more often than usual. She had to keep her stress down, and didn’t have much else to keep her mind off of her many stressors. It wasn’t like they’d let her have some yarn and knitting needles to knit herself a better blanket, and she knew for a fact that stress wasn’t good for the baby. She most definitely didn’t want anything to happen to them because of her, or because of the stress that others gave her, so meditation was her go-to stress relief for the moment.

Getting to the examination room, she sighed at the sight of Frankenstein stood beside the ultrasound equipment. ’ _Ugh_ ,’ her mind supplied as she walked over, taking the paper hospital gown from him and quickly walking her way over to change in the in-room bathroom. God, she was so glad she wouldn’t have to strip behind a curtain for both her sister and that sleaze to see… She flicked the lock on the door before Regina could follow - though she knew there was still a slight chance of Regina being, well, _Regina_ and following anyway - letting out a sigh as she toed out of her boots and shimmied out of her jeans. Everything was tighter and less comfortable now, but the most uncomfortable thing had become her _bra_ with how tender her breasts had become lately, how they were growing. She’d taken to not wearing one as of late, and it wasn’t like she had anyone around to _care_ about her chest at all. She knew full well that Regina would take the chance to make a stupid, bitchy quip about it, though. She never overlooked a good chance to make someone feel terrible for whatever reason. _Ugh_.

After kicking her jeans and shoes into a little pile against the sink, she moved to pull her shirt over her head, sighing as she shook her head, her wild curls flying every which way thanks to the static cling. She smiled, taking a moment to peek down at her belly and moving her hands down to smooth her palms over it lovingly after she’d tossed her shirt aside. She felt her eyes well up, but blinked the moisture back as she moved to slide the hospital gown on, grumbling as she held the back closed with one hand and yanked open the bathroom door open with the other. Why did they never have real backs to them? She understood if it were a procedure that involved the backside of a person, sure, but most things did _not_ , so what was the point to backless paper gowns?

Her face fell into its neutral mask again as she walked over to the cot, hoisting herself onto it and wiggling a little to get comfortable, still not entirely used to the sound and feel of the crinkling paper they kept over everything for the sake of cleanliness. She cast an irritated glance toward Regina, hating the fact that she couldn’t even do this _one_ thing alone, and was surprised to find her smirking. She usually looked so _angry_ during these appointments.

“No hideous emerald bra this time, sis? I’m surprised Robin never noticed the abundance of _green_ in Marian’s wardrobe in New York City. Forest-dweller or not, I doubt she would’ve liked it _that_ much,” Regina quipped, her brow arching. Internally, she was grimacing. She had certainly _never_ wanted to see this much of her sister, and especially never for reasons like _these_.

Scowling, Zelena swallowed a groan, her head lolling back irritably as she rolled her eyes. _There_ was the quip. Turning her head, her mouth turned up into a slight smirk, “Well, sis, not that you’d know this, but women use their breasts to feed babies, and that makes them grow a bit and feel tender,” she replied, “And since you won’t even let me have a change of clothes, my bra’s gotten more irritating than helpful. Why? Don’t like admitting I’ve _still_ got a better chest than you?” she wondered, her smirk widening as she saw her baby sister’s face _fall_. Oh, she did _love_ the moments where she had a deliciously wicked comeback to one of her sister’s little snips and it ended up being better than expected. This was _definitely_ one of those times.

At that, Regina rounded on her, her hair flying and hitting her face with how quickly she’d turned her head. Gagging, her enraged words were interrupted by her need to pull her hair out of her mouth and smooth it aside again.

Seeing that, the redhead’s form shook with suppressed laughter, her eyes glinting as her wicked smirk stayed in place. Her face fell into an innocent expression as her sister went right back to glaring at her, her laughter stopping. Couldn’t let her sister see that she was _enjoying_ seeing her get all riled up and making a fool of herself, after all. She’d probably end up being served only bread and water back in the asylum after that, even though the food she was being fed currently wasn’t much better than that. It tasted about the same.

Before Regina could open her mouth again, Frankenstein intervened, looking more than a little uncomfortable about having to be stuck in a room with the _both_ of them. They’d both done their share of damage to him, after all, but if he had to be honest, he was _much_ more wary of Regina. He knew absolutely what she was capable of, and even with Zelena’s baby-stealing, that was still very little compared to what he knew of Regina’s capabilities.

He moved, gently nudging Zelena’s legs out straight since they’d been slightly bent with how she’d been sitting, and softly pressing her shoulders back against the pillow. He knew she still had the cuff on, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wary about giving her _any_ reason to hurt him. With what he knew of Regina’s easy temper, he had no doubt that her sister would be the same. Or if not, she might be a little more touchy now that her hormones were spinning out of whack with the pregnancy. Either way, he wasn’t taking chances.

Jolting when she was touched, her head turned, her eyes wide as she blinked at him. She calmed after a moment, smiling calmly as she watched him move the hospital gown aside to get to her abdomen.

“This’ll be cold, just like the last time,” Victor commented, squeezing the gel onto her stomach and letting it warm a little before he pressed the transducer against it gently and beginning to move it around, images beginning to pop up onto the screen after a few moments. Knowing how emotional, but in the best way, she’d gotten when he’d played the heartbeat for her the first time, he shifted, flicking the switch to let the sound play through the speakers. He’d never seen a woman in this town so _happy_ to be becoming a mother, or one that looked that _awestruck_ by the sight of an ultrasound picture. Not even Snow had been so overjoyed, and he knew of the fuss she’d made in Neverland. She often went off with rambling during her ultrasound appointments.

Jolting again at the cold feel of the gel on her bare skin, she let out a yelp, before swallowing back against any further surprised noises. She wouldn’t give Regina any chances to make fun of her. Not now. At the sound of the heartbeat, her bright blue eyes filled with tears and she swallowed thickly, her blurred gaze trained and unmoving from the screen displaying her baby. If anyone would’ve asked her, she’d tell them her baby’s heartbeat sounded like music to her ears, but in reality it sounded like thunder or galloping horses.

Her hands fidgeted a little at her sides, used to moving to press against her stomach whenever the baby made her emotional, but knowing she couldn’t do that now. Her fingers curled and uncurled as she broke into the brightest of grins at seeing her baby move on the screen. She sniffled, blinking harshly as she kept her gaze trained on the screen, not even listening to the doctor rattle on about things she should or shouldn’t be doing. She’d listen more if she had more choice in where she was living or what she was eating, but she really didn’t have much choice, thanks to her sister, so she didn’t bother listening. She knew about stress, about exercise, about eating, and did her best to manage with what she had access to.

Once he’d finished speaking, Victor continued for a minute longer before moving the transducer away and turning to grab a cloth to wipe the remaining gel off of Zelena’s abdomen and let her slip off the cot to head to the bathroom to dress again.

Zelena did just that, heading back into the bathroom and locking the door behind her before she let out a shaking breath, a few tears leaking down her cheeks as she sniffled. At least now, Regina wouldn’t be able to mock her for her emotions. She was alone for the next few minutes.

Dressing took a little longer than _undressing_ had, considering how she was shaking with her emotions. She nearly fell over a few times while trying to tug her jeans on standing up, and ended up sitting on the toilet to tug them up before she stood to pull them up the rest of the way and button them. Pulling the zipper, she swallowed again, leaning to grab her shirt and pull it over her head, shoving her arms through the holes before she smoothed her wild hair down. She let out a shaking sigh as she smoothed her hands over her shirt, looking down at her abdomen and mustering a watery smile.

As Zelena was doing that, Frankenstein got to printing the ultrasound pictures and making a DVD, giving the DVD and picture copies to Regina as he spoke to her about health concerns as he knew how Regina was leaving Zelena down in the asylum to rot. He’d printed a few extra picture copies for Zelena, though, just like he had the time before. She was good enough at being sneaky that Regina didn’t suspect she had them.

It was only after she’d flushed the toilet and ran cold water to dab at her swollen eyes that she ventured out into the main room again, taking the folded hospital gown and handing it to Frankenstein after she made her way over to him, taking the picture copies he pressed against her palm and sliding them into her sweater pocket after she noticed that Regina was paying attention to talking to one of the male asylum nurses who’d helped in dragging her up her appointment. She smiled at him, nodding her ‘thank you’ as she sniffled again. Regina didn’t know she had any of the copies since she kept them hidden under the pillow on her asylum cot, and her sister never wanted to stay in that box for longer than she had to, so she never really went sniffing around for anything out of place.

Schooling her expression into a neutral one after that, she allowed herself to be shoved all the way back to the asylum, tugging her sweater closer around her as she walked, not even paying attention to Regina’s blabbering in front of her. She was too tired to do any fighting with her right now, and she was sure she’d end up crying if she tried, so she kept to herself.

It was only until after she heard the loud creak-bang of the asylum cell door that she relaxed, her shoulders losing their tenseness as she moved to curl up on the plastic mattress, tugging the blanket over her knees as she pulled the sonogram pictures from her pocket. She let herself cry freely as she ran her shaking thumb over the blurry, green image, her expression as love-filled and awestruck as it had been when she’d been watching the ultrasound screen. That was her _baby_ , there was her _future_ , and she’d be _damned_ if she was _ever_ going to let Regina win so easily.


End file.
